The Rise of the Knight King, Chapter 1:
''The rise of The Knight King, Chapter 1: Let's End it with a Bang'' "So are you ready", spoke Knight King Gregori as he stared at his would be opponent. The shinning armor gleamed with holy light as The White Knight Maximus Decimus prepared his weapons for combat. "Born ready", spoke Maximus as he raised his massive tower shield and flaired his mighty war hammer. With nothing else to say to each other the two warriors charged forward. This would be there last battle. The first to strike was The Knight King himself. That was to be expected, his weapon had the longest reach of the two, but that meant very little in a battle between rivals. The White Knight knew the length of Gregori's axe as much as Gregori knew the sturdiness of his shield. "To shallow", scoffed the White Knight as he deflected the head of the axe with his tower shield and countered with his White Hammer. The magical weapon sparked into life as it soared though the air. Shieldless, Gregori would normally be forced to retreat from such a attack. However this would be there final battle. There was no point in running around and wasting time. The World itself was going to end soon and they needed to know who was the better between them. Rather than shrink from the attack Gregori rushed forward. The shaft of his weapon slammed into the massive hammer at the peak of its rise, cutting the attack power at its source. "Son of a ", complained The White Knight. He already knew what was going to come next. Quickly Gregori released his left hand from the shaft of his weapon and wrapped it around his enemies shoulders. With a fearsome push and a extended leg he toppled the three hundred pound behemoth over. On any normal circumstances Gregori's opponent would have been left proned, and he would gain a advantage on his next attack. However this was The White Knight. The two of them had been fighting each other since they first began playing The Game. As a result White Knight came prepared. As White Knight's body fell to the ground his magical equipment activated. Time itself seemed to rewind as the warrior suddenly appeared on his feet. Not giving his opponent a moment to breath he struck out with his mighty hammer. First Blood went to the radiant Warrior as his hammer slammed into the lightly armored shoulder of the Knight King. "Gah", Gregori groaned under the blow. Magical energy surged though his body as the lightning effect raged though his bones. It was times like this that Gregori was happy that the system regulated pain. If he had taken a blow like that in real life he was sure that he would have passed out from the pain alone. "Vengeful Cry", roared The Knight King as his axe turned into a blow. The massive weapon slammed into his opponents perfectly placed Shield. "Nice tr..., started Maximus, but a sudden wave of great force cut him off short. The axe, which he had blocked so many times in the past, suddenly kept going. The mass of his shield could not hold the blow back. Like a baseball hit from a batters bat his body soared though the air and slammed into a nearby cliff. The blow knocked the wind right out of him. "The hell", he coughed as he pulled himself out of the mountain. The Knight King was strong, but he was never that strong, or at least what Maximus though. It was clear that his opponent had grown more powerful since the last time they fought. Though he could not tell if it was his weapon or something to do with his class. "Sleeping on the Job!" The Knight King slammed down onto the mountain ripping though the stone like hot knife though butter. The force of his blow was meet with the sturdy defense of Maximus Tower Shield. One would expect some of the force of his attack to pass though like last time, but this time his opponents body was gleamed in a aura of Golden light. 'Curses', thought The Knight King as he jumped backwards. Great Shield, it was one of his opponents final trump cards. It was a shield skill that blocked all damage from a attack. It also had a slight lingering effect so trying to barrage it was worthless. The only thing he could do was give space. "Don't get complacent", warned Maximus as his body suddenly shot forward. The very action defied everything Gregori knew about his opponents abilities. The massive armored knight slammed into him like a train knocking him back several feet. Like a rock skipping over a pound his body bounced across the ground. Using on of his skills The Knight King was able to correct himself and return to his feet, but his opponent was not going to let him off easy. At the speed of summer lightning The White Hammer slammed into Knight King Gregori's light armored chest. The blow sent a ripple of pain and electricity running down his spine. The force of the attack was so great that shock wave was created from the blow giving off the sound of Thunder. "Freak Elite", groaned Gregori as his character was once again tossed from his feet. The White Knight rushed in for a another blow attempting to give his opponent no time to counter. "Cleave", the cry came out as The Knight King swung his mighty weapon with all of his might. The world itself suddenly seemed to split into two as Gregori's axe slicked though the air. The shockwave created from the attack slammed into The White Knight at the same time as the axe blade hit his shield. The force was to great to be contained and as a result the damage bleed over into White Knights's hit points. Groaning, but determined The White Knight fought though the pain and moved to attack with his hammer. He needed to keep The Knight King on the defensive. That plan however was cut short as his jaw suddenly felt a sharp pain. The axe of the Knight King had caught him in a fearsome uppercut. The blow rattled his brain and sent him flying into the air. The Ravenger's Combo, that was the Name of Knight King Gregori's ultimate attack. it started with a axe swing from his bottom right that knocked his opponent into the air. From there it would turn into a blur as countless blows from his axe would rip though his opponents armor and defense. Armor class meant nothing against this combo attack as the first blow sundered ones armor. Considering the damage output of the axe this combination was a one kill against most players. However it was pretty easy to dodge, well if you knew it was coming. Today Maximus had gotten greedy and over extended himself, a price he would pay. The Knight King screamed with all of his might as his weapon turned into a furious blur of attacks. The axe ripped though his opponents armor and sent his health bar dropping fast. "Great shield", a cry came out as his opponent suddenly turned Golden. The many blows became pointless as The Knight King's axe bounced off the golden aura. Seeing no point in wasting his time The Knight King stopped his assault. Time was precious and there was no point in swinging at a man who would not die. At this point Gregori was sure he would not catch his opponent with that move again, but there was one upside to this. Great Shield was no longer available for his opponent to use. Twice a day, that was his limit. "Holy Radiance", a flow of magical energy leaped from Maximus hammer and sailed toward the Warrior King. Taking advantage of his light armor the Knight King dodged around the holy blast and began to advance forward. Shot after shot of holy energy launched toward him, but skillful movements kept him one step ahead. As the last of the holy projectiles came toward him Gregori banished his hammer. "Magic Breaker", song Gregori as he activated his anti magic skill. His axe cut clean though the spell and absorbed its magical energy. It then transferred it into a physical shock wave that it launched back at The White Knight. The force however was meet with Bulwark that was Maximus' tower shield. "Your going to have to ...", he started when suddenly Greogri appeared in his face. His axe slammed against the mighty shield. The force of his blows bleed though his enemies defense and rattled his bones. The White Knight planned a counter attack, but suddenly another blow slammed into his shield. This blow was just as powerful, no that was wrong, it was even more powerful than the last. 'The Hell", thought the White Knight. He was sure that his shield should have caused his axe to recoil and leave him open for a riposte, but not this time. Then came another blow and with it the force had increased. A sharp pain began to radiate form Maximus' arm. At first he was confused, but suddenly it dawned on him what was going on, Berserk. He had almost forgotten that Gregori was a Berserker. In there fights he never used any of the class abilities. While they were powerful effects they often left one vulnerable to counter attack and more often than not they clashed with other passive abilities. Looking around his shield The White Knight stared into the face of a madman. His eyes where just simply gone, replaced bye white orbs. His mouth hung open like a beast and his body had bulged up like a balloon. There was no questions now, yep he was raging. "Dump Ass", whispered Maximus as he prepared to parry his opponents blow with his shield. The weakness to rage was that one mad swings were easy to parry with the right timing. The blow that came afterwards was always a critic and with his defense lowered by his madness, well most bersekers did not last more than one hit. "Good by my rival", he started as he swung his shield. Suddenly the unthinkable happen. The sound of shattered glass filled the air as his trusty tower shield shattered into a thousand shards. A shock expression filled The White Knights face. "Impossible", he started, but he was soon cut off by the ferocious roar of his opponent. A single powerful blow sent his body flying across the battlefield. With the use of his skills The White Knight quickly recovered and jumped to his feet, but his opponent was already on him. "Die", howled Gregori as his axe struck down at his opponent. The White Knight was forced to defend with his hammer, a defense that was not only impracticable, but outright useless. The weight of his axe far exceeded the defensive abilities of his hammer. The blow smashed clean though his defense and slammed down onto his opponent. "Damn it!" The White Knight jumped back with all of his might, but his opponent was on him. A swing of Gregori's axe slammed into his chest sending him flying back into the ground. The heavily armored warrior hit the ground with a bang, but bounced back up with a groan. Like his opponent he to had skills that aided in keeping him upright. "Angelic Barrier", whispered maximus as he waved his hand. A wall of angel feathers appeared before him blocking the incoming savage blow of his opponent. "How in the hell did he break my shield", asked Maximus to himself as he prepared another skill. The wall of angel feathers began to shattered under the repeated blows of the madman on the other side. However that was not a problem. The was was merely a means to stop the barrage so that Maximus could remember the name of his skill. "Shield of Light", preyed Maximus as suddenly pure rays of light descended down from the heavens and formed around his left arm. The light took solid form and formed a Tower Shield to aid in his defense. The shield was not as powerful as his last one, but it was unbreakable. That alone made it useful. However the weapon itself would only last for five minutes. A troublesome time limit. "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!", Gregori roared with the ferocity only a savage would have. Maximus would be a bit worried for his rivals mental health if he did not known that all Berserkers repeated that chant when there ability was activated. With a final savage blow Gregori's ace cleaved though the wall of feathers. The warrior was then meet with a tower shield to the face. The blow caused him to take a step back and was soon meet by a fearsome hammer strike to the jaw. The electrical energy channel though his body once more, enhanced by his lower defense thanks to his berserked status. The blow was so powerful that it not only knocked Gregori off his feet, but also knocked the rage right out of him. "Crap", groaned Gregori as he reached up and felt his jaw. He could still feel the electricity running though his veins. "Thor's Might", came a cry as his opponent came sailing down from the sky. Gregori quickly rolled and dodged the massive blow, but the lightning blow off from the attack radiated though his body. Normally one would paralyzed by such a powerful electric attack, but the Knight King was immune to such effects. Gregori swung his axe, but it was meet once more by the massive shield. His opponent swung his hammer hopping to get in a good counter attack, but he was meet with only air. Gregori, in a feat of overwhelming athletics had jumped over his head and slammed down his axe on the top of his shield. The force of the attack bleed though into The White Knight's health. "Savage Blow", retorted Maximus as he swung his hammer at Gregori. The lighter armored warrior had pulled off to dodge, but his opponent had released his grip on the hammer and sent it flying through the air as a projectile. It slammed into the chest of the unexpected King and dealt out another devastating blow of electrical damage. Enraged by the attack Gregori charged in with a fearsome blow from his ace. "Cleave", the words left his mouth as his skill sent his defending opponent flying backwards. Unfortunately there was no cliff around for him to slam into so instead he skitted to a halt without breaking his defensive stance. "Correct", spoke The Knight King as he rotated his axe and took a breather. His opponent opened his right hand and his hammer reappeared in a flash of electricity. "All of my two handed attacks bleed though defenses. It is one of my Reaver Class skills. To be honest I am surprised that you known about it." "Well I did my research", chucked Maximus. "To be honest I did not think you had the class. I just faced another warrior in the past who also possessed the ability." "Pshaw, great here I was thinking that I was the only one who found this class." "Come on now, the game is coming to a end. At this point I would not be surprised if all of the secrets of this world had been discovered." "Speaking of Which", spoke Gregori as he took his fighting stance. "Same here", spoke his rival as he once again took up his own. Both fighters Hp was running low. Before the duel even started they agreed to not to take any potions. There was not enough time for a drawn out duel. They needed to know who was the better warrior and time itself was short. "Skill, Ragnorock", spoke The White Knight as his hammer suddenly began to shine like the morning star. "God of War", whispered Gregori as the ground around him began to shake. A crimson aura began to radiate from his flesh and his eyes began to shine with holy light. Maximus' hammer suddenly erupted into a pillar of flames and vanished from the world. The sky, the land, and even the water suddenly caught a flame. The ground seared into magma and the water began to steam. Waves of flames began to erupt from Maximus body as a powerful hammer began to take shape in the sky. Grabbing hold onto the mighty weapon The White Knight began to finally show his fangs. "I bet you came prepared for lightning damage", sneered Maximus. He took great pleasure in seeing his opponent surrounded by fearsome flames. He was sure that his hp was probably nearly gone by now. Still this was just the opening act. Ragnarok had not yet been completed. Still there was no point in dragging it out. "Its' been one hell of a time", he roared as he tossed the mighty hammer toward Gregori. "Yes it has", spoke Gregori as he stared up at his rival. The flames danced all around him, but his focus remained firmly on his opponent. The fires which distorted the view of his opponent did nothing against his eyes. Nor did the flames that burned around him damage his health points. This was God of War, the final skill in its class branch. Not only did it grant him immortality for a minute, but it also drastically increased his attacks. It was a skill on par with a world item, a skill that Gregori was sure that he only had. "God Breaker", whispered Gregori and the world became white. Ragnarok crumbled, Maximus Armor Crumbled, and everything stopped. Not air, no sound, nothing. "Damn", cursed The White Knight, but voice never left his mouth. Suddenly everything came back. The color, the air, and even sound. The torn battlefield that existed before was gone and the two rivals were standing in a open field. Maximus devoid of his gear and Gregori fully equipped. "What the ...", he started. "God Breaker only stops all spells and enchantments and destroys equipment. It can not kill." "Still that is pretty over powered", chuckled Maximus. He was fully prepared to die now. he had no defense left to stop Gregori's axe. "Well not as overpowered as you think. You see after I use the skill I can not attack again for five minutes. Considering that there is only one minute left in the game." "Ha! It is my victory then", shouted the once white knight as he rose to his feet. He may not be a monk ,but he could still attack with his hands. "Not quite", chuckled Greogri. "Skill, King and Country." Suddenly a women clad in brilliant white armor appeared. She had the bearing of nobility and the power of a season adventure. "You can summon ...", he started, but a swift slash from her sword opened his throat and drained the last of his Hp. "King King mate, focus on the King part. Behind every powerful king is a powerful queen. And a few knights, but ... there is no point." Gregori gave his old rival one last smile before he vanished from the field of battle. Unfortunately since he had sundered all of his opponents equipment there was none to gain, well he thought there would be. On the ground there stood only one item, a ring. "What is this", spoke Gregori as he picked up the Ring. The words World Item flashed on his screen. A shocked expression appeared on his face, but the clock above his head reached zero. "Dang as soon as I gained my first World Item too", he spoke as he waited for the world to end. Chapter End The Rise of The Knight King, Chapter 2: My Wife? Category:The Rise of The Knight King Category:Story Category:LordNoodleXIV